


The Unnamed Dead

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sindar that were killed by Morgoth and his armies in Beleriand stream into the Halls of Mandos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unnamed Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Unsung Heroes prompts at Tolkien Weekly: Gardener, Farmer, Innkeeper, Carpenter, Cook, Blacksmith, Weaver, Laundry-maid

I was washing clothes in the shallows of the Thalos when the orcs came. How the starlight glittered on the water! After, it was stained with red.

I had only just re-potted a rose. They broke, rose and pot.

They flocked to my inn to discuss the news. Hard times, they said. Then the inn burned.

I won't finish the cloak I was making nor get a carpenter to repair the shattered loom.

I was apprenticed to a smith, but he did not teach me to make swords or shields. I taught myself that, quickly.

We were halfway through the field reaping barley, the Noldo and I. The orcs trampled the rest.

I made the best fish soup in Brithombar! Now fish only eat in Brithombar.

We have all heard of the Prophecy of the North and the Doom of the Noldor. But, Namo, tell us, why are we here?


End file.
